No Need for Secrets
by Galaxy1001D
Summary: Will Ayeka and Ryoko's battles never end? What if these two spirited women were passionate about more than just fighting each other? Would anybody know the difference? The truth will be revealed in 'No Need for Secrets' It's unquestionably femslash!


**No Need For Secrets**

_By Galaxy1001D_

_Rated 'T' for comic violence mild language, and sexual humor._

_Tenchi Muyo and all related characters are © AIC/Pioneer/Funamation. This story has been written solely for entertainment. The views expressed herein do not necessarily express the opinions of AIC/Pioneer/Funamation, the author, or this website._

The sun shone down on the forested valley illuminating the beautiful countryside that surrounded the Masaki shrine. The lake was illuminated beautifully and reflected the three story house perfectly. The birds chirped to celebrate the coming of spring as harsh shrieks came from windows of the Masaki home.

"Ryoko!" the purple-haired Ayeka hollered. "I've had it with you! Tenchi may be able to tolerate you, but I can't any more! It's time to be rid of you once and for all!"

"Oh yeah?" Ryoko sneered, "It's you that Tenchi has to put up with! I think that the universe would be better off without you and your whole interfering planet!"

"What's wrong with my planet?" Ayeka asked indignantly.

"It's a planet of control freaks, that's what it is, Princess!" Ryoko retorted. "You Jurians want to be in charge of everything. You're worse than pirates, really. Honestly, sometimes I think that the universe would be better off if we took Sasami aside and then put the rest of you to death."

"What?" Ayeka sputtered. "You've gone too far this time! It's time to take you out no matter who gets in the way!"

"C'mon and try it, Princess!" Ryoko dared her. "Tenchi's outside doing his chores. I don't care _who_ I've got to kill to get at you!"

"Um, I've got to get to school now!" said a nervous Sasami as she carried the tiny Ryo-ohki to the safety of the outdoors.

"But Sasami, you don't go to school," said a confused Mihoshi.

"I've learned enough to go outside when it gets this bad," Sasami retorted from the patio, "and I suggest that you do the same, Mihoshi!"

"Meow!" the kitten-like Ryo-ohki agreed as she nodded from her perch atop Sasami's head.

"But I don't really think that we should leave them alone…" Mihoshi's voice died as tiny cylinders of wood filled the air and pink lightning bolts flashed throughout the room. "Yagh!" she screamed as an energy blast was deflected by Ayeka's forcefield and exploded inches from the dizzy blonde's head. "You are so right, Sasami!" Mihoshi exclaimed as she scrambled to the door. "We better get Tenchi before things get any worse!"

Ayeka and Ryoko were struggling with swords made out of glowing energy, each pushing against the other as they tried to out leverage their opponent. Their faces grimaced at each other and as their eyes flashed with hate. As Sasami and Mihoshi fled the area, Ryoko suddenly leaped backwards ten feet.

"So Ayeka, you slut, it looks like its just you and me," she taunted.

"That's right, Ryoko!" Ayeka sneered back. "Nothing will stop me from getting you _this_ time!"

"Are you as turned on as I am?" Ryoko asked as her energy sword dissipated into nothingness.

"Even more!" Ayeka tossed her weapon aside and tackled the cyan-haired space pirate, causing them both to tumble onto the couch. The two rivals moaned and gasped in pleasure as they kissed and fondled each other. "Oh Ryoko! I've waited for this moment for so long!"

"Take me Ayeka! Take me now!" Ryoko groaned. "I can't stand it anymore!"

"You have no idea how hard it was being raised on Jurai, the planet of prudes," Ayeka sighed as she embraced her rival passionately. "To think, that I spent my entire life with my heart locked away without ever experiencing love!"

"I didn't even know what love was before I met you," sobbed Ryoko, overcome with emotion, "you are the single greatest thing that has ever happened to me, Ayeka!"

"Oh Ryoko!" the princess gasped as she kissed the pirate's face and neck.

"Oh Ayeka!" moaned Ryoko. "Kiss me, you fool! Take me now!" The two squirming and panting women rolled off the couch and onto the floor.

"I've never wanted anyone this much!" cried Ayeka as she tore open Ryoko's robe to reveal her silky white…

"In here Tenchi," came Sasami's voice. "They're wrecking the house!"

"Please," Mihoshi's voice called out, "do something before they kill each other!"

"Urk!" gulped Ayeka and Ryoko simultaneously. Their eyes bulged out as they grimaced in fear. Then Ayeka furrowed her brow and put her hands around Ryoko's neck to throttle the hapless pirate while whacking her cyan-white head against the floor.

"I've got you now, you demon!" Ayeka cackled with sadistic glee. "Soon the entire universe will be rid of you forever! Ee-ugh!"

With preternatural strength, Ryoko kicked the princess off of her and leapt to her feet. "That's what you think, Bee-autch!" the space pirate sneered as she created a pinkish ball of lightning in her hands. "I'm gonna roast you like a chicken!"

"That's it!" Tenchi Masaki exclaimed. "Knock it off you two!" He ran past Ayeka to grab Ryoko from behind. "Stop it before you hurt somebody!"

"Please Ayeka!" Sasami begged as she and Mihoshi wrestled the first princess of Jurai to the ground. "Get a hold of yourself! You'll destroy the house!"

"Okay I've had it!" Tenchi growled as the girls gasped in shock. "I've had enough!" He released Ryoko as Ayeka stumbled to her feet. "If all of us are going to live in the same house, we are going to have to cooperate with each other! Do you understand me?"

"We're sorry," Ayeka and Ryoko chorused as they bowed contritely again and again.

"You two are like children!" Tenchi scolded. "I don't believe it! Haven't you learned to get along with each other by now? Can't you just be friends? Why can't you two find a common interest? Something that both of you can do together? Is that so hard?"

Ayeka and Ryoko blushed and smiled guiltily. "We'll try to find something we can do together," they stammered with strange and unnatural grins on their faces.

"Argh!" Tenchi through up his hands in exasperation. "Why do I even bother? I've got to go work in the garden right now, and when I get back the house better be in one piece, I mean it!" He stormed out of the house and slammed the door.

Unable to contain their laughter, Ayeka and Ryoko started choking on their snickers. Soon both of them were cackling guffaws of chuckles as if they were both insane. Beads of sweat tricked down Sasami's and Mihoshi's foreheads. Even Ryo-ohki had a bead of sweat at her temple.

END


End file.
